


What are we?

by not-sfw0rk (L_is_tired)



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Drinking, Enemies to friends with Benefits, Friends With Benefits, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, NSFW, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, first time blow job, light roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/pseuds/not-sfw0rk
Summary: The Woodsman wants to patch up things with his long time nemesis, they both get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Bigby Wolf/The Woodsman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	What are we?

It started with a note taped to Bigby’s office door. The Woodsman offered to get a drink, talk about things. Bigby wasn’t sure what he was up to, but decided to go, arriving earlier than the time specified.

Woody was already there too, playing pool. To Bigby’s surprise, he was smiling when he saw the Sheriff enter, it fading slightly when the Bartender, Holly scowled.

“You two better not trash my bar again. I’m tired of cleanin’ this place up after you two hash it out.” She scolded.

Woody stood up straight with a sigh, shaking his head “Nah, Holly. I’m gonna play nice. I promise.”

“Really thought you were gonna warn her beforehand we were both coming.” Bigby chuckled half-heartedly, throwing down some money on the counter. “For last time. Sorry it took a while.”

“... I, uh… I didn’t really expect it at all.” Holly blinked, putting the money in the till. “Well, what can I get the two ‘best friends’?” She teased, more aimed at Woody than Bigby.

“I’ll have a beer” Woody sat down at the bar, waiting for the Wolf to join him.

“Whiskey, neat… So… What did you wanna talk about?” Bigby ran a hand through his unkempt hair, sitting beside his long-time rival.

“... I… I’ve been thinkin’ about you. ‘Bout what you’ve done.”

“I knew it, you were gonna try and kill me again.” Bigby yipped.

“No! No, I just… You’ve been doin’ really good. Helped a lotta people out. I… I wanna change like you did.” Woody admitted, not daring to make eye contact, even when Bigby looked surprised.

“... I’m uh, I’m proud of you.” He mumbled, trying to understand why that meant so much to him. The Woodsman, his sworn enemy, turned thorn in Fabletown’s side, turned shaky acquaintance, trying to turn a new leaf. It made his heart flutter, if he had a tail still it would be wagging.

“I know it can’t undo why I was there at that house, why I was there to stop you that day, but I wanna do right now. You don’t have to forgive me, if... If Faith was alive, she wouldn’t have to either, but I want you to know I’m trying to make a change.” Woody finally locked eyes with Bigby, who smiled warmly as he slung an arm around the other.

“Hey, if you’re really gonna make an effort, I’m here for you.” Bigby downed his whiskey, stifling a cough as it burned his throat.

Woody raised his bottle as a toast, his smile wide and eyes glittering. “I’d offer for us to head back to my place, but I think Toad’s had it with me and guests” He chuckled.

“I think Toad’s just had it, end of sentence.” Bigby laughed as well. “My place?”

“God, do you think I’m even allowed in the Woodlands?”

“It’s a wonder I am, buddy.” Bigby playfully punched his arm. He put for money on the bar, getting to his feet. “I’ll go get a cab.”

Woody finished his beer quickly, following after Bigby to get in the car. They talked and laughed in the car, halved the fair, and went in. Bigby pressed the up button on the elevator, waiting.

“So this is kind of a weird question…” Woody slurred his words, being surprisingly lightweight despite alcohol being his main vice. “But do you still crossdress?”

Bigby snorted, shaking his head “Is it crossdressing when they’re clothes you bought for yourself?” He rolled his eyes, entering the elevator.

“You make a point” Woody leaned on his friend, rubbing his eyes. “Can I… Can I see you wear ‘em?”

“Yeah. Honestly, I don’t really get many excuses to bring them out.” Bigby yawned, a bit drowsy from the earlier paperwork and alcohol.

They left the elevator together, Bigby unlocking and opening the door. "Sorry, it's kind of a mess."

"Better than my place." Woody chuckled, leaning on the other.

Bigby kicked the excess garbage out of their path, heading to his bedroom. Woody sat on the bed, a mess of pillows and blankets, looking at the stuff scattered on the floor, when something specific caught his eye.

Woody picked it up, a collar, thick and leather, studded with spikes. He cracked up. "W-what's this?!"

Bigby turned around from unbuttoning his shirt, eyebrows raised and surprise, before falling in exasperation. "It's a collar."

"I thought you hated being called a dog?" He poked the tip of a spike

"It's much more enjoyable on my own terms." Bigby rolled his eyes. "There, happy?"

"Have you worn it out?" Woody asked softly, his laughter having petered out.

"Once or twice, mainly to bars." Bigby slipped on a breezy black dress with a halter top.

Woody curiously wrapped it around his neck, buckling it. "Do you got more?" He giggled drunkenly. "How do I look?"

Bigby zipped his dress up, turning around again and flushing. "U-uh… You look… Nice…"

"Woof woof" Woody laughed, amused by nothing in particular. "You look nice, too"

"God, you're hammered. You just had a  _ beer. _ "

"Troll beer's stronger than the mundie stuff" he shrugged, a cheeky smile on his face. "It's not just the beer talkin' though, you're really handsome. Pretty? I dunno. I like it."

Bigby shook his head. "I'm gonna make you some coffee, you're a mess." He left, trying to ignore how much it flustered him to see Woody wearing his collar.

* * *

When Bigby woke up, he was in Woody's arms. Woody hadn't taken the collar off, Bigby was still wearing his dress. He groaned, wishing he didn't have a case of morning wood when Woody could wake up and see at any moment. 

"Mmn… 'morning Bigby. Sorry for crashin' on you." Woody mumbled, opening his eyes slowly as he yawned.

"Good morning." Bigby responded, trying to prevent Woody from seeing his predicament.

"You good? You sound miserable." Woody rubbed his eyes, sitting up and finally catching sight of Bigby's erection. "Oh damn, good morning indeed…" He chuckled

"How the hell are you still drunk?!" Bigby shoved Woody, embarrassed.

"I'm not, though. I'm hungover, but… I wouldn't mind helping." Woody winked.

"Don't tempt me like that, man." Bigby curled in on himself, really wanting to take that offer.

Woody laid back down beside him, running a slow hand over Bigby's side. "You wanna be my dog for a moment?" He growled in Bigby's ear, making him shiver in arousal. He nodded, and Woody put the collar around Bigby's neck. "Good boy~"

Bigby sucked in some air as Woody ran a rough, calloused hand up Bigby's skirt, teasing him over his underwear with a condescending pat. It drove Bigby mad.

"I thought you said you were gonna help, will you get it over with?!"

"Not having fun, Fido?" Woody smirked, kissing Bigby's neck. "Won't even throw a dog a bone?"

Bigby growled "I just remembered why I get so pissed off at you." Bigby wrapped a leg around the other, getting on top of him. "You're too smug, 'hero'. I think I'm gonna knock you down a peg." 

Woody looked a bit scared, and in response Bigby toned it down, smiling softly. "I'm just playing along. And I wanna get blowed, if that's all right."

Woody sighed in relief "You're good- Yeah, actually." He chuckled softly, looking up at Bigby with admiration.

Bigby kissed Woody's nose, hitching up his skirt and stuffing his cock in Woody's mouth. Woody held onto Bigby's hips, sucking him as best he could.

"Have you done this before?" Bigby tilted his head.

Woody pulled away for a moment, taking a large breath. "No-" he got back to it quickly.

"Yeah, I can tell. It's… Kind of charming Actually." Bigby stroked Woody's head gently, starting to pant as he rolled his hips to the Woodsman's rhythm. 

Bigby held onto Woody's shoulders, letting out small howls and moans as he started to lose control of his form, his eyes burning in the way that meant he had taken on his lycan eyes, and his teeth stung his gums, poking his lips. He started to get faster, his senses heightened. He could smell last night's drink on Woody's breath, his cheap bar soap he used. It intoxicated the wolf, making him pull out early and return the favor.

"G- Bigby- are you okay?" Woody asked, trying to catch his breath. When he felt Bigby's teeth graze his shaft he gasped in surprise. "C-c'mon, Bigby, I said I was gonna help you out." He only got a deep growl in response as Bigby licked Woody's skin, quickly jerking himself off before going down on Woody.

It was the fastest Woody had ever cum, leaving the two collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. "... What are we?" Woody finally asked.

"I don't know. But… I kinda like it. Is that bad?"

"I like it too. can we do this again?" 

Bigby unzipped his dress, too warm for it right now. He unbuckled the collar as well, tossing it lazily to the floor. "Yeah. Yeah, next week okay?"

"I'm free." Woody sat up shakily, kissing Bigby's forehead. "... Have a good day at work, Bigs."


End file.
